The present invention relates to a process for preparing a ceramic film used in components for electronic circuits such as integrated circuits, ceramic filters and the like, and its primary object is to provide a new process for preparing a dielectric or semiconductive film having a densely packed structure from a powdery ceramic material.
Films of dielectric or semiconductive materials such as zinc oxide, titanium oxide, barium titanate, semiconductive barium titanate, alumina and similar materials are used in parts of electronic circuits. One method of preparing these films is by vacuum evaporation or sputtering. Another method, which has the advantage over sputtering of being more economical and more suitable for mass production, is a method of applying a thin film of a mixture of a powdery ceramic and an organic binder in a solvent on to a base place and then firing the mixture to evaporate or burn off the binder and solvent and to sinter the ceramic powder into a thin film. However, films of ceramic materials prepared by this method do not have a densely packed structure. Because they do not have densely packed structures, cracks easily arise therein. Further, since the structures are porous they do not form homogeneous components in which the electrical properties are continuous and/or uniform across the total film surface which gives rise to erratic performances. Additionally when porous films are mated with metal electrode materials, the metal can penetrate the pores of the ceramic which will cause short circuits within the component.